Enemies For Life
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Sequel to Best Friends Forever. Mordecai and the gang must go to the hospital before Jeremy says everything and Skips gets arrested. Unfortunately, when they get there, Rigby gets kidnapped and this sends them on a search party around the city for him. ON HIATUS.
1. Black

**Chapter 1**

A long, heavy panicked nervous silence clouded the four men. Skips's eyes kept darting left from right, trying to find an answer, or a way out of this mess. Mordecai glanced at Rigby. The racoon looked panicked, as if he would be caught in a net at any moment. Benson was holding up well. He didn't seem as panicked as Skips or Rigby but he did seem as calm as Mordecai. Benson broke the silence.

"Whatta we do?"

Rigby stared at Benson. "Whatta mean 'whatta we do?' We get a taxi and go to the hospital duh!"

Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulder, signalling for him to be quiet. Rigby glared Mordecai then looked at Benson with less anger.

"Thanks Mordecai"

"No probs Benson" He smiled at Benson to ease the tension.

Benson looked at Skips. "Skips calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. We'll sort this out."

Skips's eyes shot at Benson with fear. "But I'm gonna be put in jail. How can I calm with that in my head?"

Mordecai stepped forward, up to Skips. He rested a hand on his shoulder. Next to Benson, Mordecai was the most calm of the group. "Bensons right Skips. Everything's gonna be ok. If we just hurry up and get to the hospital, then maybe we can make it in time before Jeremy tells them."

This relaxed Skips a little. He sighed and smiled at Mordecai. "Thanks Mordecai. That helped.

Mordecai smiled. "Anytime"

"So how do we get a taxi?" Rigby asked

"We hail it" Mordecai answered casually

Benson raised an eyebrow. "Hale it?"

"Yeah, you know. Make it stop by calling out taxi."

Benson stepped up to edge of the pavement. "Great idea guys." And he meant it.

The all stepped up to the pavement and looked left and right for a fast, all getting ready to call out taxi. 2 long minutes passed and so far they had not seen a single flash of black and yellow, nor the word taxi atop a car. Mordecai sighed. "This is going nowhere."

Rigby sat down. "You got that right man"

Meanwhile, Skips was standing up, next to Benson, in a shaky sweaty mess. If he went to jail, the gods of eternal youth could exterminate the power of immortality to the yeti and he could die in jail. He didn't want that. He looked to the left and saw a dark green car heading towards them. Just as it reached them, Skips jumped in front of the car. The car immediately stopped and Skips skipped over to the back seat. He opened the door and motioned for everyone to get in. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson all looked at eachother, confused. They all knew Skips had different ways to others of doing things but they didn't expect him to steal a car to get to a hospital. Skips grabbed Mordecais arm and yanked him in the car, forcing Benson and Rigby to follow. Rigby shut the door. The man in the car looked freaked out as if they were going to shoot him if he didn't drive. Still the man was frozen in fear, looking at four strange creatures he had never met before who jumped in his car. Skips frowned, reached into his pocket(while everyone looked at him) and pulled out a handful of silver glitter. He held it in the palm of his hand and blew it towards the man. The mans face became relaxed and his eyes became glassy. He turned his head to face the front and said in a slurred voice. "Where to gentlemen?"

"Hospital and step on it." Skips said in a gruff voice.

The man tipped his hat like a chaffeur and stepped on the gas pedal, lurching the car forward in the direction of the hospital. Skips relaxed in his seat then sat up when he noticed everyone still staring at him. He looked at each one of his friends then raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys looking at?"

Mordecai shook his head. "You just stole a car"

"And cursed a guy" Rigby said in excited astonishment

"All to get to the hosiptal" Benson spoke in half surprise, half anger

Skips shrugged. "So?"

"So? Won't the guy snap out of the trance, crash the car in shock then run to tell the police?"

Mordecai earned another shrug from the yeti. "Nah. The trance breaks when the car stops. He won't remember a thing when we get to the hospital. He'll just think he was supposed to drop us off"

Mordecai seemed ok with the answer. He sighed and relaxed in his seat. Rigby was staring at Skips in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Easy. I grabbed some magic, held it out in my hand and blew the stuff onto the guys face."

Rigby broke into a smile. "Can I have some?"

Skips shook his head, causing Rigbys smile to vanish. "Sorry Rigby. Emergencies only. Knowing you, you'll just use it on Mordecai to get you things and Benson to let you take days off and do all your work for ya."

Rigby huffed and crossed his arms. He leaned back in his seat and refused to look at Skips. Mordecai smiled. "Great thinking Skips"

"Yeah. Even though you stole a car, put a random stranger in a trance that will probably backfire and will probably get us all put in jail for your stupid decision, great thinking Skips." Rigby said sarcastically. He glared at Skips who reached his arms out to grab the raccoons throat. Benson got between the two and pushed them back. "Stop it you two. We got a long drive ahead of us and we don't wanna stuff this up because Rigbys being a jerk. Settle down and enjoy the drive."

Mordecai snickered at the insult towards Rigby, causing the racoon to look away in anger.

Benson looked at Rigby. "How long does it take to get to the hospital Rigby?"

Rigby didn't answer, nor did he look at him. Benson tried again.

"How long does it take to get to the hospital Rigby?" He asked more sternly.

Rigby was silent for a few moments then finally answered. "Two hours"

The answer shocked Skips, who furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the back of the mans head. "We don't enough time. By then, Don would of taken them in and Jeremy would of said everything" He didn't have a panic attack this time and instead leant forward to look at the man. His face was still relaxed, his eyes glassy. "Speed it up"

"Sorry Sir but this is the speed limit" The man glanced at the speedometer. Skips followed his gaze and was disappointed to see the needle pointing to 75. They needed to go faster. If the car stopped, the man would freak out and tell the police his car had been mugged by four creatures, so that was ruled out. Skips sighed and leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes. Mordecai looked at him.

"So? Is the car going to speed up?"

Skips shook his head. "Nah. The speed limit is 75. If the car stops, the plan will backfire and we'll all end up in jail."

Rigby turned around and smiled. This was a great opportunity to rub it in Skips face. "Ha! I told you it would backfire. Shame on you. The dumb racoon was right and the wise yeti was wrong! Take that Skips!" Mordecai punched him in the arm before he could continue. Small tears appeared in Rigbys eyes but he didn't cry. He frowned and continued to look out the window.

Skips was quiet, concentration etched on his face. He opened his eyes and immediately looked at Mordecai. "We fly to the hospital?"

A brief silence followed, with all of them thinking the same thing: Skips was crazy. No way could they fly there. I mean, who would be shocked if they saw a flying racoon, gumball machine and yeti(Mordecais a blue jay. It wouldn't be weird to see him if you didn't know of his broken arm)

Like always, Rigby spoke first, his words straight insulting. "Hey everyone, look. Skips has finally gone off his nut."

Skips growled at Rigby but didn't attack him. Rigby folded his arms and smiled smugly. He knew Skips wouldn't have the guts to hurt him. Sure he threatened to choke him. But he would never do it. Skips was just that kind of person.

Mordecai stared at Skips, believing he had gone crazy as well. Mordecai was more kind-hearted than Rigby so he decided to just agree with Skips. Sorta. "Are you sure this is going to work Skips?"

Skips nodded confidently and pulled out a handful of gold glitter this time. He looked a Mordecai with a smile. Mordecai was sorta creeped out by this. First off, Skips was looking at Mordecai strangely.

The blue jay raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," The yeti answered simply, "I'm gonna test it out on you"

Mordecais eyes widened. He glanced at Benson for an opinion or a comment. The gumball machine looked back with surprise. Mordecai looked back at Skips. "Why me? Why not Rigby? He gestured to the racoon, who was ignoring everyone and gazing out the window.

"Rigbys too stubborn. Your the most relaxed and for this to work, it needs to be on calm people. And your obviously the calmest out of all of us."

Mordecai hesitated. He had always wanted to fly since he was little but when the rock throwing incident occurred, and he found out he could never fly, his dreams were shattered. He gave up on trying. Until now. This was the only chance he was ever going to get to fly. He smiled and lifted his chin. With his eyes closed, he answered.

"Let's do this"

Without a moments hesitation, Skips held out his hand and blew the glitter onto the blue jays face. Mordecai squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he felt himself being lifted off the seat. He opened them and grinned when he saw he was floating. It was only a few inches off the ground, not even that, but Mordecai was still excited and happy. Skips smiled and turned to Benson. The gumball machine looked back. He swallowed thickly. He was absolutely afraid of heights but he had to do this to keep Skips from getting arrested. He nodded. Skips blew the glitter onto Bensons face. Benson closed his eyes to keep from any glitter getting trapped in his eyes then opened them when he felt the seat no longer underneath him.

Benson gasped and began to panic. He almost fell back on the seat, until Mordecai floated over to him and took his arm. Bensons fear vanished and he looked at Mordecai. Mordecai smiled back. "Remember Benson, you have to keep calm for this to work." He said quietly.

Benson nodded. When he felt Benson was no longer panicking, Mordecai slowly let go of his arm, but he still floated beside him just in case. Benson took a deep breath as him and Mordecai looked down at Skips facing Rigby.

The racoon simply turned his head to look at the yeti. His expression was bored; he didn't care. "Fine. Do your little magic thing."

Skips frowned and blew glitter in Rigbys face. Rigby floated in the air, next to Benson. He didn't cheer or smile. He simply crossed his arms and looked at Skips.

"Now what?"

Skips was still on the seat. He moved to the door and opened it. A huge gust of wind went into the car. The car was still moving. Skips looked at his friends above him.

"Now we go to the hospital."

Mordecai nodded and took Bensons arm to stop him from having a panic attack. He lead Benson outside into the air. Then, he floated upwards till he could see Skips and Rigby still in the car. As expected, Benson began thrashing and kicking in midair. Mordecai moved closer. "Relax Benson. Just relax."

Benson immediately stopped moving. He glanced at Mordecai. The blue jay was looking down at Skips and Rigby float out of the car. Benson followed his gaze. Skips floated upwards, Rigby next to him, still not caring. Rigby sighed. "Can we go now?"

Skips shook his head and reached once more into his pocket and pulled out a handful of dark purple glitter. He faced everyone, held it out in his palm and blew it. The glitter covered the gang. Mordecai and Benson looked around, expecting something to happen. They both looked at Skips. The yeti was smiling.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Look down" Skips answered casually

Mordecai and Benson looked down. Everyone was doing their normal thing; going to work, walking dogs, chatting and laughing on their phones. No one noticed them up in the air. Mordecai looked back at Skips with a smile.

"You made us invicible"

Skips nodded. "Come on guys, we don't have enough time. We need to get to the hospital"

Mordecai and Benson nodded, Rigby yawned. Skips sped ahead, tagging a surprised Rigby behind him. Mordecai and Benson followed behind. The blue jay looked at him. "You ok?"

Benson nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Childhood experience?"

Benson nodded. Mordecai smiled. "I'm here for you." Benson gave a greatful smile.

Mordecai slowly let go of Bensons arm. He didn't panic this time and flew alongside Mordecai as he sped ahead to catch up with Skips and Rigby. Something in Bensons brain clicked as he looked below him. The car had gone.

"What about the car Mordecai?!" Benson had to yell over the strong wind.

"I'm sure the car will stop soon!" Mordecai yelled back.

They both laughed together as they soon caught up with the yeti and the racoon.

_**I'm so proud with myself. This chapter turned out better than I thought. I sorta included the Mordecai/Benson fluff as a surprise for you guys. I'll update chapter 2 soon. Till then, see ya!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**P.S: Check out my first story if this chapter doesn't make sense to you :)**_

_** s/8622571/1/Best-Friends-Forever **_


	2. Indigo

**Chapter 2**

Thanks to Skips great idea, it only took a couple of minutes to get to the hospital. The group landed in front of the building. Ambulances pulled in and out of a wide driveway. Patients were bought in by gurney with 2 men either side of them. Mordecai watched an elderly woman in her 80s be wheeled in by a tall skinny man with a clipboard and immediately felt nauseous. Since the broken wing incident, Mordecai had been petrified of hospitals. Just all the sick people, oxygen masks, needles spurting mysterious liquid...he hated it. He felt close to vomiting till he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Benson smiling softly. "Its ok."

Mordecai nodded and smiled, slowly taking his wing away from his beak. The moment was interrupted by Skips skipping into the building. Mordecai and Benson followed Skips, with Rigby close behind, bored and angry. Inside the building was even worse. Small kids ran around with lollipops, playing a game of tag. Babies cried and wailed, screaming for their mothers to get rid of the pain. The parents looked exhausted; knotted hair, black bags under their eyes and skinny limbs. Floor 1 must be the parents and children area. The more Mordecai looked around, the more nausea crept up his throat. As soon as he felt Bensons hand on his shoulder, the sick went away. Mordecai and Benson followed Skips up to a desk where a 25 year old way-too-cheerful-for-this-job woman sat in front of a computer, dressed in a nurses uniform, hair tied into a long ponytail. Red lipstick plastered on her lips, which pulled into a smile when she saw the four.

"Why hello there. What can I do for you?" She asked in a bright tone

Skips placed his hands on the desk. "We're here to see Jeremy"

The woman looked at her computer and tapped away. She looked up, her smile suddenly creeping Skips out. "Can I have a last name please?"

Skips glanced back at Benson. Benson made no hesitation to answer. "Smith"

The woman glanced down at her computer again and tapped in his last name. She clicked enter, then scrolled down as she looked for a Jeremy Smith. She finally found one and looked up at Skips. He backed away a little. "Ward 315."

"Thanks" Skips said awkwardly. He skipped away with the group following. They turned a corner and came to an elevator. Skips pressed the up button and waited. When they heard a ding, the doors opened, revealing an old man with tubes sticking out of his nose, with a woman and a man next to him. They both held clipboards. Mordecai couldn't hold it in any longer. He took his wing away and threw up...all over the floor. Skips and Rigby jumped back disgusted. Benson backed away, still keeping his hand on Mordecais shoulder so he wouldn't throw up again. Mordecai wiped his mouth as the doors closed and they were lifted upwards. The woman and man didn't scrunch up their noses. They were used to this and only concentrated on keeping the patient safe.

Mordecai sighed. "Sorry guys". Skips and Rigby stepped forward cautiously, avoiding the sick around Mordecai(it missed his feet and ended up in a circle around him).

Skips looked at Mordecai, concerned. "You ok Mordecai?"

Mordecai wiped his mouth again. "Yeah Skips. I'm fine. Just hate hospitals you know?"

Skips nodded. They heard another ding and exited the elevator. They walked down a long corridor, looking at every door till they came to Ward 315. Mordecai began to feel sick. He put his wing on his beak, signalling for Benson to put his hand on his shoulder. Skips turned the knob and they went through, expecting to see an ostrich in blood with a tall racoon sitting next to him and a small possum talking to him. What they saw came as a shock for them.

They saw...

Nothing

The room was empty, the beds made. There was so sign of blood or brown fur anyway. Nothing. Mordecai stepped in the room in complete shock. Where were they? The woman told them to go up to Ward 315. And they did. Except there was nothing here. He felt defeated, as if he had lost a challenge or a game. He turned around and with his head down, he walked out of the room. Skips shut the door with a click. Benson looked around, suddenly noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Rigby?"

Mordecai raised his head and looked around. The racoon was gone, vanished. There was no trace of him at all. Mordecai began to panic. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. He began to run down the hall in a blind sprint, only thinking of finding his friend. He came to the end of the corridor then stopped and looked around him. Dark corridors moved in front of him, making the bird dizzy. He leant against the wall and slid down. He rested his head in his wings, his knees tucked underneath his chin. Benson knelt down and rested his hand on the birds shoulder. Mordecai made no move to swat his hand away. He didn't look up or say a word. He stayed silent. Benson looked at Mordecai for a long time. No one said a word. Finally, Mordecai lifted his head up and when he did, Benson could see tears on his cheeks. Mordecai looked at Benson.

"He's gone. I didn't even get to say sorry to him. He just...vanished." Mordecai rested his head on his knees, falling silent again. Benson glanced back at Skips. The yeti was staring intently at Mordecai. Skips wasn't 'that one person' that you came for for comfort. He just left it up to Benson. But the yeti was good with advice.

"Rigby will turn up eventually Mordecai. Give it time. Hes probably in the hospital running around, trying to find us."

Benson nodded and smiled at Skips advice then looked back at Mordecai to see his reaction. Benson was crushed when he saw Mordecai hadn't even lifted his head. After a few moments, Mordecai raised his head to look at Skips, tears falling. "You think so?"

"I know so. Come on. Let's go find Rigby."

Mordecai nodded and slowly stood up. Benson walked next to him, his hand on his shoulder, a small smile on his lips. They both followed Skips to the elevator. He stopped and pressed the down button. When they heard the ding, the doors opened, revealing an empty space, the sick gone. Mordecai was greatful for this. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. It felt like forever when they descended. Mordecai sighed then stepped out when the doors opened. He tried to cover his face when they walked past the desk, but one little kid saw. The small girl approached Mordecai but was immediately pulled back by a woman with a frizz of red hair. She quietly scolded the child, possibly thinking Mordecai was a sick patient. Skips went up to the desk, seeing the smily woman again.

"Excuse me? You haven't seen a small brown racoon run around here have you?"

With the smile still on her face, she shook her head, not looking at all sympathetic. Skips sighed and turned around. He walked towards the door, Mordecai and Benson following. It was only when they had walked a long way from the hospital that Mordecai stopped, Benson taking his hand off the birds shoulder.

"Well, that's it isn't it? Rigbys gone." Mordecai threw his hands up dramatically and walked away from the two.

Skips stepped forward. "Mordecai, where are you going?"

Mordecai turned around, angry and upset with the sudden question. "I'm going home. Rigbys vanished again. I never got to say sorry to him and it's all my fault. If I never stormed out of the house, none of this would of happened. He's my bro." Mordecais face twisted in sadness. He looked close to breaking down till Benson pointed and looked at the two with a smile. The blue jay and yeti followed where his finger was pointing and both broke into smiles. They walked over to a tree where they saw a picture of Rigby on a yellow sheet of paper, a nail sticking out. Mordecai pulled the paper off the nail and studied the paper with a small smile. But his smile quickly turned to a frown when he looked at the two. He gave the paper to Benson. Benson took it with worry. He read the note/letter then gave it to Skips, a more panic striken look on his face. It only took a moment for Skips to finish reading it, and when he did, he looked at the two panicked faces before him with grim eyes and a dark smile. Mordecai swallowed thickly then glanced from Benson to Skips.

"Rigbys been kidnapped"

_**Sorry Bensons so outta character. At least I think he is. Anyway, I will update chapter 3 and possibly 4 soon. See ya guys!**_


End file.
